Spooky Protection
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Lisa and her sister Emily are trick-or-treating, but one house gives them more than just treats. :)


**A story I was inspired to do after both watching the YouTube video "Halloween Song: Ghostly Mansion" and reading "Ghostly Mansion" written by newbienovelistRD, one of my best friends on this site. :) **

"**Halloween Song: Ghostly Mansion" belongs to its respective owners. Vampirina belongs to Disney. Pokemon belongs to its respective owners. I only own Lisa and Emily. **

**A/N: The Emily is this story isn't the same as my other OC Emily who is Vampirina's sister in a few of my other Vampirina stories.**

* * *

**Spooky Protection**

Lisa hummed happily as she pulled out her costume from the closet. "I'm going to make sure Emily has a great time trick-or-treating," she said to herself.

Emily was her little sister, who was just six years old, but had been in the hospital since she was two years old, battling bone cancer. It had been a hard road for four years, but after some treatments, the cancer was put into remission, though the doctors said it could pop back up at any time. It was now a week since Emily was able to come home and she had been steadily getting her strength back, to which the girls' mother had said that they could go trick-or-treating. Lisa had promised her mother that she'd take Emily around the neighborhood and they'd be home afterwards. But her mother said that if there was a party and they were invited, then they could stay out past midnight, but had to be home by at least two o'clock in the morning. The thirteen-year-old girl promised that they would and that she'd either call or send her mother a text if they did go to a party.

Her father said they were invited to a party for adults and would be going and asked Lisa to make sure Emily was with her at all times. "I promise, Dad," she had said. "I'm going to make sure Emily has a good time on her first trick-or-treating."

"And I'm going to make good on that promise," Lisa now said to herself as she put her long, curly brown hair back into a pony tail with a red-and-white scarf tied into a bow at the top of the pony tail. She then straightend out her black hoodie, pulling the hood to the side and placing a sleepy Cyndaquill in the hood. Smiling in satisfaction, she got one of her Pokéballs and opened in to see it had a figurine of Popplio inside. "Perfect," she said, placing the Pokéball in the pocket of her hoodie before looking over and seeing Flareon sitting on her bookshelf and she smiled. "Flareon, you can guard the Pokéball."

With that, she placed Flareon in the pocket with its head sticking out so that it looked like it was traveling in her pocket. "Okay, I'm ready," she said with a smile before heading to her sister's room and knocking on the door. "Emily? How you doing?"

"Come in," her little sister said and Lisa entered to see Emily was looking in her closet, but hadn't picked a costume.

"What's wrong, Em?" The teenager asked.

"I can't decide what I want to be," she said. "I like the pumpkin costume, but I also like the genie costume."

"Hmm," Lisa hummed before getting an idea. "I know! Why not be a pumpkin genie?"

"What's that?" The six year old asked.

"Here, I'll help you with it."

Half an hour later, Emily was dressed as a female genie, the purple Arabian-like outfit going with her long black hair perfectly and a row of small, plush smiling pumpkins hung around her waist like a belt while a medium-sized pumpkin plushie sat on her shoulder and was held in place by some Velcro. "And now, for a finishing touch, Lisa said, gathering her sister's hair and braiding it into a French braid, having the braid start on the left side of the girls' head just above her ear and making it loop around her head so that it formed a perfect circle. She then fixed a orange rose where the braid end met at the beginning so that it looked complete and she stood back with a smile. "There. What do you think?"

The six-year-old girl moved towards the mirror and gasped. "I love it, Lisa! It's just like how I pictured it, only better!" She hugged her older sister. "Thank you, big sis."

"You're welcome, little sis," Lisa said. "Are you ready for your first ever trick-or-treat?"

"Yeah!" Her sister cheered happily.

They headed downstairs and their parents smiled. "What do we have here?" Their mother asked.

"I'm a Pokémon trainer, Mom," Lisa said. "And Emily is a pumpkin genie."

"Very clever," their father said, taking a picture. "Okay, Emily. You stick by your big sister tonight."

"Yes, Daddy," Emily said with a nod.

"Don't go up to any houses that are dark," their mother cautioned.

"We'll avoid those ones, Mom," Lisa promised. "And I'll ask Uncle James if he can check our candy before we come home."

Their parents nodded. James was actually a policeman that the family had known for years and the girls saw him as an uncle. Lisa now grabbed her treat bag, which had a picture of a witch flying on a broomstick, and gave Emily the one that had the smiling jack-o-lanterns. "Do you have your phone, Lisa?" Her father asked.

"Yes, Dad. All charged up," the teenager promised before looking at her sister. "Alright, sis. Oh! Flashlights." She grabbed two of them, attaching one to her sister's pumpkin belt and putting the other one in her hoodie pocket. "Okay, now we're ready."

Hugging their parents and promising to be careful, the two sisters headed out, walking down the sidewalk, going up to the first house beside them to start off their trick-or-treating.

* * *

It was perhaps fifteen minutes later that they had paused to sit down, taking a break from walking. "We got a lot of candy," Emily said, noticing their treat bags were already half full.

"Yeah, we did," Lisa said with a smile. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah."

Just then, Lisa sat up with a gasp, seeing a familiar face coming towards them. "Emily, get behind me," she said.

The little girl did so just as a boy with a clown mask came up and he cackled. Rolling her eyes, Lisa pulled off the mask to show that it was someone she didn't want to see. "David, get lost," she said to her ex-boyfriend.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me," he said with a grin.

"No, I'm not," she said firmly.

She had been his girlfriend for a year until she caught him kissing another girl and she left him. He had tried to win back her affection, but she refused. Tonight was the first time in a while that she had seen him. David noticed the girl behind her.

"Who's the brat?" He asked.

Lisa's hand moved before she realized it and she slapped the teenage boy's face, glaring at him. "That's my little sister and don't you dare call her any names," she said, her voice angry.

He looked at her, his eyes glaring back. "Hey, I'm trying to win you back," he said. "I don't want some brat ruining my chance."

That was it. Lisa swung again fast and punched him in the jaw before doing a sweeping kick which knocked David off his feet and he hit the ground. A clatter of metal hitting concrete made Lisa realize that her ex-boyfriend had a weapon on him. Without a second though, she scooped up Emily into her arms. "Hold on tight," she said and began running. She had just made it to the end of the block when she heard David yell and she ran faster, hearing Emily gasp in fear.

"He's running after us," she said with a whimper.

Lisa noticed a small house coming up. "Emily, we're going to hide," she said, running up the steps of the house, hoping the door was open. She turned the knob and to her relief, the door opened. A shriek made them both jump, but Lisa took her little sister inside, shutting the door and seeing another door nearby. Opening it to find it was a closet, she set the little girl inside. "Okay, stay here until I come back, okay? Don't make a sound. He's coming here."

Emily nodded in fear. "Lisa, who is that?" She asked fearfully.

"My ex-boyfriend who apparently can't take a hint," the teenager said. "I'm going to hide and see if I can get him to go away. Remember, not a sound."

The little girl nodded again and the two sisters hugged before Lisa pulled away and closed the closet door, running up the stairs she saw and into the first room she came to, keeping the door open a crack so that she could hear if David came in. Sure enough, he did and he looked around. "You can't hide, Lisa," he said, the knife in his hand.

She swallowed hard, though was relieved to see he moved past Emily's hiding spot and she hoped he wouldn't double back to check it. A hand suddenly clapped over her mouth and she let out a muffled shriek before she was pulled away from the door and into something that had a door that shut, trapping her with whatever had her trapped.

Emily huddled into a ball as she heard the mean boy go past her hiding spot and she let out her breath quietly, hoping her big sister was okay. Something gently touched her shoulder and she looked to see a plant looking at her, but the plant had a face with a mouth of sharp teeth. It picked her up and seemed to sense she was in trouble as it held her, a leaf-like hand running over her head in comfort. The little girl hugged her new friend back, glad that she wasn't alone.

* * *

David searched the kitchen with a growl before moving to the living room. "I'll find you two and when I do, you'll be mine again, Lisa," he said, the knife glinting in his hand.

"I should think not," came a voice that made him whirl around to face a skeleton who looked unhappy. "And you are trespassing."

The boy glared at him. "Oh, nice try," he said. "But you don't fool me."

"Don't speak too soon," came another voice as a mummy came out and he glared at the boy too. "Boys like you who mess with a girl's heart are unwelcome here."

David didn't look so sure now and even stepped back a little as someone else came into the room. It was Lisa, but she looked like a zombie with her pale skin, torn clothes, and one arm completely stripped of flesh. She pointed a bony finger at him. "David," she said, but her voice was raspy, as if she had strained her vocal cords. "You want me so bad? Here I am."

"No!" He cried out, horrified as he turned around, but a picture of an older man moved and glared at him, baring his fangs.

That did it. The teenage boy ran out of the house as if Dracula was on his heels.

Inside the Scare B&B, the three monsters laughed. "Oh, man! That was so awesome!" Lisa said, her voice still sounding a bit raspy.

King Pepi chuckled. "Here," he said, giving her a vial of some potion. She drank it down and her appearance returned back to normal.

"Thanks," she said. "Gotta admit, it felt different being a monster."

"You did a good one, _chere," _Chef Remy said. "Now, let's find your little sister."

Penelope came out of the closet and she had Emily in her arms. The little girl looked up at her sister, who smiled. "Hey, Em. You okay?" She asked.

The little girl nodded. "This plant is really nice," she said.

"Ah, good work, Penelope," Remy said with a smile.

Just then, the Hauntleys came through the front door and Lisa stood up, looking really sheepish. "Um, hi," she said, feeling really embarrassed that she and her sister had trespassed.

King Pepi smiled. "Remy, how about some of your awesome cider while we all visit in the living room?" He said.

"_Oui," _the skeleton said, heading to the kitchen as everyone gathered in the living room.

* * *

_About half-an-hour later..._

"Good gracious! That boy was chasing you with a knife?!" Oxana asked Lisa in horror.

"Yeah," she said. "I had no idea it was on him until he fell after I punched him, but when I heard metal hit concrete, I just grabbed Emily and ran. I didn't mean to trespass, but I was trying to find a spot for us to hide. After I got Emily into the closet, I ran upstairs to the first room I saw. As I waited to see what David would do, King Pepi grabbed me and got me into his sarcophagus. I was afraid at first, but he asked me why I ran into his room. After I told him about David, he gave me a potion that turned me into a zombie and we ran into Chef Remy, who had heard David come in. Remy went downstairs to see if he could scare David away while Pepi and I waited. When we heard that creep scoff at Remy, Pepi went into the living room and I followed, pretending to be a zombie. David looked horrified when I came in and he took off after that painting moved."

She gestured to the painting that now smiled at her and winked. Boris chuckled. "He's still got it," he said with a smile.

Emily, who was sitting beside Remy, took a sip of the delicious cider the chef had made. "I was hiding with Penelope when we heard that meanie leave," she said.

"You weren't afraid of Penelope?" Vampirina said in surprise.

"No," the little girl said. "She made me feel better because I didn't feel alone with her right there."

Lisa sighed. "Em, I'm so sorry," she said. "I was trying to make your first trick-or-treating a good one."

"You did, sis," the little girl said. "You saved me from that creep."

"It's your first time trick-or-treating, Emily?" Pepi asked.

Lisa nodded. "She just got out of the hospital a week ago after her bone cancer finally went into remission," she explained. "She's never trick-or-treated before tonight."

Oxana stood up. "Then, I invite you to stay for our party," she said with a smile. "Vee's friends will be coming over soon to trick-or-treat. Lisa, would you and Emily be willing to go with Vee and her friends?"

"Sure," the teenage girl said with a smile.

The doorbell rang and it was Poppy and Bridget, who were dressed as a witch and a flower. Vampirina changed into a light blue dress that made her look like a queen and the kids headed out to trick-or-treat, returning to the Scare B&B almost two hours later with treat bags almost overflowing with candy. Boris greeted them at the door. "Come on in," he said. "There's food and dancing."

Smiling, they all headed inside with Poppy and Bridget heading for the dance floor while Emily took a chair and rested, smiling when Pepi sat beside her and Lisa sent her parents a text to let them know where she and Emily were before sitting down as well. "You feeling okay, Emily?" She asked.

"Yeah," the little girl said.

Pepi smiled before bringing out a potion. "I made this for you, Emily," he said. "It'll cure you of your bone cancer completely."

"Really?" She asked, taking the small bottle and looking at her sister, who nodded. Smiling, the little girl drank the potion, noting that she felt stronger right away, as if someone had healed her. "I...I feel a lot better," she said as her skin went from slightly pale to a much healthier peach color.

"You look better too," Lisa said as her little sister joined the her new friends on the dance floor and the older girl hugged the mummy. "Thank you," she said to him.

"You're welcome," he said.

Oxana and Boris came up to them. "Lisa, we wanted to tell you, if you and your sister are near the B&B and want to visit or just need a place to hide if that boy comes after you again, you're both welcome here," said the red-haired lady.

"Thanks, Oxana," the teenager said before Remy came up to her and held out his hand with a smile.

"May I have this dance, _chere_?" He asked her.

Giggling, she took his hand and joined him on the dance floor.

* * *

_Sometime later..._

Lisa held a sleepy Emily in her arms as they waved goodbye to their new friends and headed for home, the flashlight giving them some more light along with the streetlights. "Lisa?" Emily asked.

"Yes, Em?" She answered with a smile.

"Can we go trick-or-treating next year too and go visit the Hauntleys?" The little girl asked. "I want to dress up as a vampire next year."

Lisa smiled. "You bet we can, sis," she said. "I think I'll dress up as a skeleton next year."

They made it to their home and went inside, finding their parents waiting up for them as it was almost two o'clock. "How was the party?" Their father asked with a smile.

"It was awesome," the teenager replied.

"And we got a lot of candy," Emily said before yawning.

"I think someone's ready for bed," their mother said.

Lisa yawned. "I am too," she said, going upstairs to put her sister to bed. As she tucked her in, Emily hugged her again.

"Thanks for making my first trick-or-treating an amazing one, big sister," she said.

"You're welcome, little sister. Sweet dreams."

With a smile, Lisa went off to bed herself, both she and her little sister falling fast asleep and dreaming about spending time with their new friends.

* * *

**This one really took off on me. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
